


Intermission, or Satan Needs A Little Help

by Vexeris



Series: Satan's Birthday [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexeris/pseuds/Vexeris
Summary: You go to Satan's room to help him prepare for his bibliobattle, but quickly get sidetracked....Idk what to tag...
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Satan's Birthday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Intermission, or Satan Needs A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, so please don't expect too much haha

You made your way to Satan's room. You had agreed to help him once more with his presentation on Hell's Gallery, and fortunately it didn't take much for Lucifer to give into your pleas, so you were right on schedule. You knocked on his door and brushed some dirt off of your clothes. Mammon had redirected himself so that the dirt that launched as a result of his takeoff wouldn't hit you, but you weren't completely spared. 

"Come in," Satan said. You entered to find books stacked neatly in towers, though the flying ones had once again knocked some onto the ground. 

He glanced up at you and smiled, making a mental note of where he was up to before closing the book. "Thank you for this, I know it can get boring, hearing about the same content repeatedly." 

You shook your head and smiled. "I may be helping you because I want to, but it's still entertaining." You sat down next to him and gave him a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek as you pulled away.

He held onto your chin and kissed you on your lips, while his other hand wrapped around your waist to pull you closer. You closed your eyes and leaned into him, not wanting to break contact until he did. 

He broke the kiss a few moments later and just stared at you. You cocked your head to the side. “What’s up?”  
  
"Before we start, there's something else I'd like help with." His tone was calm and pleasant as always, but it also carried with it a hint of... something else.

"Sure," you said, but before you could register what happened he had pushed you onto your back by your shoulders. Your eyes widened in surprise as your body hit the couch. "S-Satan?! What are you-” you paused when you caught the glint in his eye and grinned. “I see." 

His expression was still the calm and composed mask you knew, but his eyes and the slight blush on his cheeks gave away his true intentions. You swallowed, feeling the same desire blossom within you, stoking the flame between your legs. It _had_ been a while since you'd fucked, and it was evidently getting to him as much as it had been you. You had been holding off on your usual advances, not wanting to be a distraction for his bibliobattle. 

"I'm having trouble concentrating." He kissed you on the lips. Once, twice, three times. "Can you help me out?" 

He didn't need to ask. Your fingers combed eagerly through his hair as you kissed again and brushed a hand against the bulge in his pants, eliciting a gasp from him. 

"Sorry," you breathed into the kiss and moved your hand away, but a low growl emanated from his chest as he grabbed your hand and put it back where it was. You unbuckled his belt and pants, sliding it off and wrapping your hand around his member. It was warmer than usual, but his moan as you brushed your thumb against the underside of the head was delicious. Low and guttural with barely-restrained desire, just how you liked it. 

“Don’t tease,” he whispered into your ear, giving it a nibble as he freed your legs from the confines of cloth. It sent shivers down your body, making you wetter than you already were. “Or I’ll have to punish you.” 

“Punish me?” You grinned up at him. “What are you, Lu-”

“ _Do_ _not_ ,” he growled and flipped you onto your chest, cutting you off mid-sentence. “Even think about finishing that sentence.” 

He lined his cock against your entrance and shoved himself inside roughly, sending a jolt of pleasure and pain through your body, ripping a gasp and then a moan from you. He leaned against your back, sliding a hand up your chest to brush a finger against your nipple and the other playing with the most sensitive part of your body. He started to thrust after a few seconds, not bothering to wait for you to adjust to his length. “So fucking tight,” he groaned under his breath.

Your moans filled his room, reverberating through the walls as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed through you. This was meant to be punishment, the pain made that clear, but fuck did his cock feel good. He pushed his fingers into your mouth as he pounded into you, a silent demand for you to clean his fingers of your essence. You obliged, licking them as you felt your juices drip onto his chair. 

You closed your eyes. His dick was perfection. It hit your spot with every thrust, and you could feel yourself getting closer-

"Oh my.…"

Your eyes shot open and you whipped your head towards the source of the all-too-familiar voice. Asmo was standing by the door, clearly turned on by what he was seeing. 

"Satan-" you started, but was cut off by your own moan as his dick hit a particularly sensitive spot. You turned away as your face flushed with embarrassment, hoping the other demon would leave.

Satan slowed his pace and growled. "Go away." He was annoyed, but not enough to stop moving inside you. You buried your face in your hands, unable to stop your body from grinding against him. The way he was just barely pumping into you was frustrating. 

You heard Asmo's tongue click in disappointment. "Do I have to? I can just watch," he said in a lilting manner. You could imagine his grin in the pause that followed. 

Satan stopped, presumably to turn to glare at his brother, but leaving his dick still buried in you. You groaned softly; you were so close. "Asmo. For fuck's sake- Leave before I punch you."

"Or I could join you-"

_"I said fuck off!"_ You felt a shift behind you and-

"Oh _fuck- Satan-"_

Satan's tail slammed against the couch, a few inches away from your face. You weren't paying attention to that though. His dick had grown inside you when he shifted, and on top of that it was somehow harder than before.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to get so angry," Asmo said. You managed to turn your head to look at him as he turned to leave, catching what looked like a wink at you as he closed the door.

All was quiet for a few moments, but then Satan's tail wrapped around your neck and he resumed pounding into you, this time rougher than before. A low but constant growl emanated from his chest. He was definitely pissed, but all you could feel was his dick. It filled you up, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body as his tail tightened around your neck, just barely constricting your airway. 

He bent over you and turned your head to face him. The kiss was passionate, rough, yet a silent reassurance that he wasn't mad at you. You whispered his name, not able to do anything else in the position you were in. 

"Please," you said breathlessly, one hand wrapped around his horn as his hand went back to your nipple and his lips found your neck. "Oh Satan- Please don't stop I'm gonna-" 

He moved his hand back between your legs, and that was the last straw. You screamed his name as you came, the crescendo of pleasure almost too much to handle.

He moaned once more, burying his face into your neck as he stilled, his cock twitching as he emptied his load inside you. 

You collapsed on his couch when he pulled out, no energy left to even blink. You felt a gentle hand on your head, brushing stray hairs from your face. 

"I apologise." Satan was breathless, too, but he was already back to sounding like how he usually did. "Was I too rough?" 

You shook your head and sat up, leaning against him. It wasn't a hug, but it'll do. "It was absolutely amazing."

He smiled and gave you a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the most unhorny horny post ever istg..... Ty for reading it though I am sorry if I wasted ur time u-u


End file.
